TMNT and a sister?
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: Based on the 2012 TMNT please read. Contains one oc and she's a girl, and human Hope you will like!
1. Chapter 1

**One OC through the story. This her POV through the whole thing, She's human though**

**Name: Nanni di Banco**

**age: 12**

**gender: female**

**Hair color: brown**

**eye color: hazel**

**hair style: side ponytail**

**Color of mask: white**

* * *

I was sitting on my knees watching my brothers spar each other. It was Mikey against Leo, and Raph against Donnie. Unfortunately for me I couldn't spar, not with my brothers anyway. They usually beat me with one move, so I spar with master splinter, but its always fun to watch.

I gave a smile as Mikey was gloating at Leo.

"Oh ya! Michelangelo is on the move!" I giggled, he's so random at times. He flipped over Leo, "You don't know what to do." Mikey said while he kept twirling the nun-chucks. Leo swung his sword at him multiple times and Mikey dodged each them all. "I'm here, I'm there, I could be anywhere!" His eyes grew wide as the Leo tried to strike him with his katana but he dodged it.

Leo then looked at me and smirked, I knew what he was going to do.

"How can you stop what you cant even see!?" Mikey said. Giving a giant goofy smile. "Watch what you say Mikey" I shook my head as they went at each other for the final blow, Leo then used the non sharp end of his katana to hit Mikey in the stomach. Mikey rolled pass Leo He stuck out his tongue and crumbled to the floor. He then crumpled to the floor out of breath. Like that." Leo said

"Good one Leo..." Mikey said in a raspy voice, he struggled to walk towards me so he can watch the other fight.

In the other side of the room, Raph was getting ready to spare with Donnie. Raph cracked his neck.

"Alright Donnie. Put down the staph and no one gets hurt

"You said that last time Raph then you hurt me." Donnie complained with a scowl.

"Ya, but less then I would have." Raph argued back.

I let out another chuckle. It was true, last time he was really holding back when Donnie got a couple of hits in. I have sparred with Raph once, he threw me across the room when I asked him to use his full strength.

Donnie then started to attack Raph swinging and twirling his bow staph at him. Then the staph suddenly disappeared from Donnie's hands. He looked up and saw Raph had his staph. Raph twirled the staph before breaking it on his knee.

"Should have dropped the staff?"

"Should have dropped the staff" Raph then ran over to Donnie and kept hitting him with the two pieces of staff.

"OK, OK! Ow! I'm down!" Donnie surrendered. He then walked over and sat down by me and Mikey

"Nice try Donnie." I said. He gave me a smile, showing me the gap in his teeth, then scowled at Mikey when he stuck out his tongue.

We watched as both Raph and Leo got down on their knees facing each other.

"Who do you think will win?" Mikey whispered to me

"Raph definitely" I whispered back

Leo then said something in Japanese. "Whatever you say." Raph said not understanding, or not caring, what Leo was saying in Japanese. Leo pointed his sword at Raph while Raph got out his sais and pointed them at Leo. They both came at each other and blocked each others attacked with their weapons. Leo got out of the path and tried to swing at Raph, who dodged the attack.

Raph twirled his sais before charging at Leo again, Leo on the other hand must have known as he swung at Raph, unfortunately ,he got out just in time to hit Leo in the stomach. Leo ducked to the floor and swiped Raph's feet knocking him onto floor. Leo then came at Raph but he blocked the attack only to get one of his knocked out of his hand. The sai flew right by Mikey, Donnie and my head.

"Hey you guys mind? I didn't agree to a haircut!" I yelled, rather aggravated at my brothers. They didn't answer as the continued they're fight.

Donnie patted me on the back and I gave a slight smile.

They both charged at each other and Raph knocked Leo's katana out of his hand, making him have no means of defense . Raph put his remanding sai around Leos hand and flipped him onto the floor. Leo just groaned in pain.

"Nice try." Raph said standing over Leo with a smirk

"Told you!" I said to Mikey, a smile on my face.

"Yame." A voice said. I looked over to see master splinter entering the room, wearing his traditional robe. Both Leo and Raph came to sit down with us and Leo had bowed when splinter passed him.

"You all did very well today." He complemented

"Ya, but I did better." Raph said smugly, I rolled my eyes, Raph's bragging was almost as bad as Mikey's

"This is about self improvement, Raphael. Its not about winning or losing." Master splinter said.

"I know sensei, but I won and they lost." Raph said putting his hands behind his head and smiling smugly. Master splinter suddenly poked a part on his neck. "Ah ah ah! But what's really important that is that we all did our best. Good job everyone!" Raph said the last part in tears then fell to the floor in pain. Master splinter chuckled while I broke out in a laughing fit

"Hush Nanni " Donnie whispered to me.

- TIME SKIPPIE :D-

We were in the kitchen and it was Mikey's turn to cook. If anyone of us cooking would make a difference. Its always algae and worms. We could get a trained chef in here and it would still be algae and worms.

I let a small sigh then picked up some algae, avoiding the worms best I could._ I hate you worms _I thought

Theirs a little more algae and worms left if anyone wants it." Mikey said string something inside a pot. "Anybody anybody?" He gave a smile and flew some algae out of the pot

"No thanks."

"I'm good."

"All yours."

"I would rather die."

"Well I guess no one left room for cake." Mikey said bringing a cake out from behind his back. We all stared at the cake in amazement.

"It is a cake." Donnie said. Raph tasted some of it with his finger.

"Made of algae." A worm crawled onto the top of the cake "And worms." Raph commented.

"Gross" I shuddered slightly

"What's the frosting made out of?" Leo asked.

"You don't wanna know." Mikey answered. "Happy mutation day!"

"Happy mutation day!" Me and my brothers yelled, master splinter slightly closed his ears, he did have sensitive ears.

"Ah yes fifteen yeas ago today our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of family's." Splinter said, uncovering his ears after our yelling.

"Tell us the story master splinter." Mikey asked.

"I wanna hear!" I said

"Michelangelo, I had told you the story before." sensei ignored what I had said

"Please? Please~" We begged Raph and Leo clamped they're mutant hands on our mouths

"Please, its the only way to shut them up" Raph said, still covering Mikey's mouth. I opened my mouth and licked Leo's hand

"Gross! Nanni!" He took his hand off my mouth and I smiled

"Very well. Many years ago when I was still human, I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles" Splinter started

"That was me, Leo, Donnie, and Raph!" Mikey said

"Yes,don't interrupt! I then passed a strange man on the street, something felt off about him. I decided to follow. But I was noticed One of the men said 'Go no further. This place is a place were you are not allowed to be in this place. We have been seen in this place by you, so this is not a place that will be left by you.'"

"Strange talk." I said I twirled the ends of my white mask.

"Yes it is" Splinter said then continued his story "they dropped the canister that held the green substance and that's when I and you boys got turned into mutants."

"And me?" How did I fit? I wasn't a mutant like them

"Ah yes,I suppose you don't know" splinter said, then gave a slight smile "3 years later, when Donatello had a cold, I set out onto the surface for some medicine,I found you in an ally, you were crying and looked like you haven't eaten in ages. I decide to bring you home. Along with the medicine I brought home a new member, your brothers were quit interested in you when you first came. Michelangelo kept playing with your feet." He gave another smile

I listened with curiosity, so that's how I became they're sister

"It was the mysterious substance in this canister that in some way gave birth to me and you boys." Master splinter said holding a broken canister in his hands. Mikey took the canister and hugged it.

"Mom~!" I stared at him with curiosity he sure is strange turtle

"So sensei. Now that were fifteen and Nanni is twelve I think it is finally time we get to go to the surface don't you?" Leo asked.

"Yes-" We all cheered "-and no" We groaned _Every time _I thought

"I hate when he does that." Raph said.

"You may be powerful but you are still young. You lack the skill of using your powers wisely." He said getting up from his spot.

"Well sensei, isn't that just no?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, and no. wisdom comes from experience, and experience comes from making mistakes." Master Splinter said.

"So in order for us to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistakes." Donnie said rubbing his chin in thought. "So we can go."

"No"

"And yes?"

"NO!" Donnie groaned in frustration and confusion

" Sensei we know your trying to protect us but we cant spend our whole life's hiding down here." Leo stated. Master splinter rubbed his chin in thought. He looked down to his feet, he saw us looking at him with big begging eyes.

He sighed.

"You may go, tonight." Splinter finally said. We all cheered.

"High eight!" Mikey shouted.

"High eight?" Leo questioned.

"What we have three fingers and Nanni has five. So it would be eight in total"

"No logic!" I said

But we did "high 8" each other just for fun

-Time skipper! 8D-

Leo was watching Space hero's and Raph was reading a magazine , I was playing with one of Donnie's inventions. I glanced up at the T.V

"Mr. Crenshaw, Status report!" Captain Ryan said.

"Status? Ill give you the status! Were all gonna blow up in two seconds!" Mr. Crenshaw shouted. He then got smacked by captain Ryan. "Thank you captain."

"Gentlemen I have bold and daring plan! There is no time for hesitation! My orders must be carried out with out question!" Leo had what captain Ryan said.

"Egotistic much Ryan?" I said, shaking my head

Leo looked at me "No! Captain Ryan is the best captain there is!"

"You know this show is stupid right?" Raph joined our conversation

"I have to agree with Raph" I was about to cross two wires

"Space hero's is a great show, and Captain Ryan is a great hero. Some day I'm going to be just like him." Leo stated.

"Well you do like to hear yourself talk so your on your way." Raph said. Leo glared at him. Then Mikey and Donnie come into the room

"Its go time!" Mikey yelled, startling me and making me pluck the wire out.

I decided to ignore it, this was my first time going on the surface, I can just fix it later. All of us went to get our weapons, I quickly grabbed my kyoketsu-shogei from my room, and raced to meet the others by the entrance.

I gave a giant smile, Excited: yes, Feels like she's gonna pass out: Defiantly

"You are going up into a strange and hostel world. You must maintain awareness at all times." Splinter said.

"Hai sensei." We all said. We then were about to run out when master splinter talked again.

"Stay in the shadows."

"Hai sensei." They said again. They started to run out again when sensei interrupted us again.

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Hai sensei." We said getting a bit annoyed.

"Everyone is a stranger!"

"Hai sensei." We each huffed out. We were so close to being free until he called us once more.

"Make sure you go before you leave, the restrooms up there are filthy!"

"Sensei!" You could tell we were each aggravated and wanted to go to the surface.

"Good luck my children." We went out the door excited about going to the surface

"LOOK BOTH WAYS BEFORE CROSSING THE STREET!" I heard him yell one last time, but we didn't stop. we were going to the surface

* * *

**HOPE YALL LIKED! Im gonna make more tomarrow**


	2. Chapter 2

I sucked in a breath of the fresh air, the surface was dark but the air was much nicer smelling.

I smelled motor oil and gas, some smoke and other things, but it was certainty better than the sewers.

"Its so beautiful!" I heard Mikey yell, I stared at him, then at a hobo behind us. The hobo turned in his sleep, farting a bit as he did.

"The city is just full of possibility!" Leo said excitedly. "There could be an adventure around this corner! Or this one! Or this one!" Leo kept peaking around corners of streets "There isn't but there could be!"

"I just see a squirrel, Adventure enough for you?" I said pointing to a tree with a smirk.

Leo rolled his eyes and kept looking for something exciting. Strange. This would have been the world I lived in, humans like me walking around,greeting each other and going to something called "school". Seemed like a boring life. At least I was trained in martial arts and could have fun but, not everyone was as lucky as me.

_'What if I met one?_' the thought entered my mind, I never met another human so what would happen? Would they treat me different? Or would the accept me? So many questions raced through my mind and I dismissed them all immediately.

"Look at all the computers!" I turned to face Donnie, his face pressed against a window of a electronic shop.

"Is that the next canton processor with condominium inscription?!" Much excitement was in his voice, he gave a giant smile.

"I don't know Donatello, is it?" Raph asked a lot of sarcasm in his voice.

"It is!" Donnie said after looking at it for a second. I rolled my eyes.  
"Guys Guys, check this out!" Mikey called over. We turned our attention to him, he ran up a window with a blinking sign on it. "A hand made out of light! Now an eye made out of light! The hand again! Now the eyes back. Now the hand!"

Mikey was freaking out,it was worse than Donnie so Raph came up and grabbed Mikey by the back of his mask.

"Come on genius." Raph pulling him away from the window "They eye!" Mikey shouted one last time.

I giggled at how much of a goofball Mikey can be.

"So were to next?" Donnie asked. We were standing in the middle of the street, deciding where to go, we didn't noticed a guy on a scooter stopping in front of us WE only noticed when a bright light shown over us.

The boy gaped in awe,or maybe fear, when he saw my brothers and me, but he was mostly staring at me. I glanced at my other brothers, Raph made a face, not a scary one if you ask me, but that didn't matter to the boy, he turned around and drove as fast as the scooter could go, dropping something in the process.

"We're too exposed out here. Come on." Leo said running towards a building, he climbed up, me and my brothers followed, coping his movements we climbed the building.

"Ok, now where should we go?" Leo asked again. I looked around.

"Where's Mikey?" I asked,My brothers glanced around too. Raph looked over the edge.

"There's the idiot" Mikey climbed to the top of the building, a small box in his hand.

"Guess what I found!" He gave a smile, he laid the flat box down and read the words printed in bold as best he could. " Pi-za?"

"Open it" I encouraged

"It could be dangerous." Leo said. I looked at Raph, who rolled his eyes and opened the box, There was a circular yellow thing with red circles on top.

"I think its, food." Donnie said.

"Well its not like any food I've ever seen." Raph commented.

"Well all we seen is algae and worms so..." I said

"Ill try it." Mikey said. He picked up one of the pieces and poked it then took a small bite,his eyes went wide, with fear or maybe pleasure?, as he quickly ate the rest of it. He looked at us. "I mean, yuck! You guys wouldn't like it. Ill take the rest of it!" Mikey pulled the box towards him.

"Nu-uh!"

"Now way!'

"Let me try" I watched as my brothers dug into the "Pizza" and once I was sure they each had a piece, I took a slice and bit it.

_This taste sort of weird _I thought I plucked off the red circles ad bit it again _MUCH better_ I ate the rest of my pizza

"Never thought id taste anything better then algae and worms but this is amazing!" Raph shouted while he ate his piece.

"I love it up here!" Mikey shouted to the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

We were on the building's roofs, my brothers doing different tricks while I ran, to keep up. I was never really good at fighting, or tricks for that matter, so I was used to getting left out like this. We soon came to a stop and looked over a building ledge. The lights in the distance seemed to mix with the night sky, it looked as if there was stars, which there wasn't"

Alright, you guys, its getting late. We should probably head back home." Leo said. The rest of us groaned and were about to go when Donnie said something

"Guys, look at that!" He pointed to a young teenage girl with a man walking down the street. Donnie seemed got hearts in his eyes

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

"Thank you Donatello!" I crossed my arm's and rolled my eyes "Im a girl too."

"Heh. Sorry Nanni." He walked over to me and ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand away. "Stop ruffling my hair." I said"

Guys look." Mikey was pointing to a white van that drove up to the girl and the man. The girl, out of fear, hid behind the man. A few men that all looked alike came out along with a guy in a white tank top. Donnie gasped.

"We got to save them!" Donnie was getting ready to jump in to help, but Leo put a hand on his shoulder to stop him

"Splinters instructions were very clear, were supposed to stay away from people," Leo said,

"And bathrooms!" He added a bit dramatically

I rolled my eyes. "Donnie you baka!(1) How do you think they might react to four mutant turtles and a girl traveling with them?" I crossed my arms again.

"Well it has to better than how they're reacting right now!" Donnie yelled.

"Leo, I thought you wanted to be a hero, since when do hero's ask for permission?" Raph said.

"They don't, but-"

"Well im going down there!" Donnie jumped off the building, followed by Raph and Mikey. Leo sighed and looked at me.

Are you the only one who listens to the oldest?"

"I think so!" I gave a slight smile.

We both jumped down, following the rest of our family.

"Hey!" Raph shouted getting one of the guys attention. The man looked over and Raph punched him in the stomach making the man step back. The man though just looked back up, "Still standing huh," Raph started getting out his sai's, "Ill fix that." He said twirling his sai's before staring to launch himself at the man, only to be bumped into by Leo.

"Watch it!" Leo said.

"You watch it!" Raph shouted back.

I rolled my eyes and threw my kyoketsu-shogei at one of the men, he caught it. "Oh no.." The man pulled the blade, pulling me along with it. He threw me against a nearby wall. "Ouch." Wincing in pain I got up again. I have no weapon. and now my body was aching all over.

Just because im the weakest, doesn't mean ill go down easy!

I thought I limped slightly to my brothers to join the fight. I crept against one of the guys and I kicked him in the back. My foot ached with more pain.

what's going on here?

I thought, the man turned around and threw me against the same wall.

"Hey! Dont mess with her!", I heard Raph yell, I looked at him,he hit the man,or at least i think it was, who threw me into the wall. He then came to me and helped me up.

"Im fine Raph, my back just hurts, that's all." I said reassuring him.

He left me leaning on the building, to fight the other men.

"Hey let me go!" I heard the girl yell, i turned my head twords her, She was being carried by one of the strange men. I heard donnie gasp then i saw him trow his bo-staff at the man's feet, he slipped,throwing the girl in the air in the process. Donnie ran to the girl, catching her, she screamed,making him scream too and drop her. She scooted away from him.

I face palmed at this.

"No no no! Don't worry! Were the good guys!" I heard donnie say, but she screamed again.

"Its OK." Donnie said softly. The girl turned around and gasped as she saw more of those men heading twords them.

"Watch out!" I turned my attention to mikey,wo had now lost one of is nuchucks which was headed strait at me,or rather my head,with the kurasami blade out.

I gasped and ducked and rolled out of the way,only to bump into donnie, who tripped a bit.

"Nanni!" He yelled at me.

"Hey i almost was cut in the head!" I yelled back.

"Yeah well-" Donnie didnt get to finish as one of the look alike men came and kicked us into some trash cans. They were **_that _**strong. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes to see donnie get back up.

"There getting away! They got the girl!" He yelled, grabbing his bo-staff and running for the van. Raph and leo followed,but they were still arguing.

"You just jabbed me with your sword!" Raph shouted.

"Well I didn't know you were gonna land where I was stabbing!" Leo shouted back.

I rolled my eyes and looked up to mikey who held a hand to me. I grabbed it and he helped me back to my feet. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, but, DONT THROW YOUR NUN-CHUCKS AT ME!",I yelled at him

"IT WASNT MY FAULT!" He yelled at me.

We both turned around to see one of the men standing there, he must have gotten left behind somehow. Mikey hopped infront of me.

"You think your tough huh!?" Mikey shouted to him. "You think your tough enough to stand up to my hot nunchuck furry!?"

"Mikey-please dont.." I remembered with just one kick, the man sent me _and_ donnie flying.

"I got this!" Mikey said. He then started swinging his nun-chucks, which, and i have to admit, impressed me. But that didnt last long as he threw his nunchuck at the man who just grabbed it as if it was nothing, then yanked it out of mikey's hands.

"I see...Well then" He turned to me, my eyes were wide in shock. We both screamed and started running blindly through the streets. We both turned down an ally which turned into a dead end. The man was right behind us.

"Mikey! DO SOMETHING! YOU STILL HAVE YOUR OTHER NUNCHUCK!" I yelled at him shaking him slightly.

Mikey got the bland out on his nunchuck and swung it at the guy cutting his face. "Stay back!"

The guy scrambled backwards and onto the ground while a purple light came from his face.

"W-whats up with his face?!" I said, trembelling behind mikey,

"Its freaky! Thats whats up!" He said, we both walked up to the unconscious man,He flipped the man on his stomache, to reveal his face was half robotic.

"That is all kinds a wrong!" We both yelled, we then looked at the man's chest to see a brain thing in his chest, it screeched and latched itself to mikeys face.

"GETITOFF!GETITOFF!GETITOFF!" I heard mikey yell,it was muffled but i could still hear it.

Without thinking, i grabbed mikey's dropped nun-chucks and slapped the brain-thing. It fell off of mikeys face,mikey then grabbed it and threw it by a nearby wall

"What is that thing?!" I said

"I dont know!" He shook his head. "Cmon, we better find Leo, Raph and Donnie."

* * *

**Its late and I wanted to upload this, so the next part is tomorrow. **

**(1) Baka- idiot**


	4. Chapter 4

**First I wanna say: THANK YOU! I got some reviews, fav's and follows. Its latterly 4,5,6 If you look at my statistics. I found that funny :D**

* * *

As we turned the corner, we were greeted by three very familiar faces.

"Guys guys you wont believe this!" Mikey yelled.

"What did you do this time?" Leo said crossing his arms

"THE GUY HAD A BRAIN!" He yelled, causing me to cover my ears. The rest of them looked at him as if he was barking like a dog.

"We all have brains Mikey." Leo said, sighing in the process.

"Not all of us..." Donnie said.

"B-But this guy had it in his chest!" I piped up. I looked at them with dead serious eyes

"We do not have brains in our chests." Leo said, letting out another sigh and shaking his head

"They're crazy" Raph said

"YOUR NOT LISTENING!" Me and Mikey both yelled, until Leo slapped us, hard. I put a hand to my cheek, feeling the pain while Mikey held his hands up in self defense "Did you just slap us?" he asked, a serious tone in his voice dead serious. "I was trying to calm you both down. Plus it's weird when you guys talk at the same time" Leo said plainly

"WHY WOULD THAT CALM US DOWN?!" we yelled, at the top of the lungs. I heard some stifled laughter, I looked at Raph, who was holding in a laugh.

"J-Just follow me." Mikey said, and I followed. I heard footsteps following, so at least I know it will take some evidence to convince them.

"I'm telling you the big guy was a robot and he had a freaky weird alien brain in his chest!",Mikey said as we turned down the ally. "You have to believe us. Nanni saw it too!"

"Im not sure we do, your both shell for brains." Raph said, I slightly glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice, and/or care.

"I don't have a shell" I reported back.

"Your related to us aren't you?" Raph gave a smirk, and I stuck out my tounge.

Oh ya? Well you'll change your tune when you see that he's-" Mikey stopped mid sentence when we walked down the ally were the alien was, "Gone?" Yes it was,the brain thing AND the robot. Strange, since last I checked the brain thing was unconscious.

"Crud" I said,shaking my head.

"I knew you were lying your shell off Mikey." Raph said shaking his heads, before everyone else turned to head home. Me and Mikey stood in the darkness of the ally for a few seconds, before following them.

* * *

We were sitting in front of master splinter, he was somewhat 'pacing' in front of me and my brothers. I wasn't paying attention for the most part. I could hear them,but I just didn't care. What I kept thinking about was the brain thing. They way it grabbed Mikey, how I hit it with the nun chucks, and how it suddenly disappeared. Just like that.

"Your inability to work together allowed them all to get away!" I heard splinter say, a little irritation in his voice.

"Well,maybe if I didn't have to waste time arguing with hero boy, I could have saved them!" Raph said

"Hey, if you hadn't gotten in my way,I could have done it, and you went flying off on your own, how smart was that?" Leo said

"Well it would have turned out great if Nanni hadn't bumped into me!" Donnie yelled, I got out of my daze long enough to say

"Yeah,well if Mikey hadn't thrown his Kusarigama at me!" I yelled in defense.

"Well, none of this would have happen if-!" Mikey stopped for a second, thinking then yelled loudly "If somebody hadn't trusted us to go to the surface in the first place!" The rest of us gasped, he just disrespected master splinter. "Oh geez, s-sensei, I-I didn't mean ta-." Master splinter cut Mikey off,

"No Michelangelo, you are right."

"I am?"

"He is?"

"You were not fully prepared to go up there. I trained you to fight as individuals, not as a team. So as your teacher, your father, the responsibility for that is mine. Perhaps in another year, we can try again." Master splinter said, stroking his beard, or goatee, I forget.

"What! Another year?!" I looked at Donnie who did this sudden outburst " Sensei, people were kidnapped, they don't have a year!" Donnie then sighed "You weren't there sensei, you didn't see the way that girl looked into my eyes, she was scared, a-and she was counting on me-us to save her!" I looked at master splinter who paced, he then glanced over his shoulder and sighed.

"Yes. You must save her." Master splinter said

"I agree sensei, but in that fight we weren't exactly a well oiled machine." Leo said.

"Like that robot with the brain thingy." Mikey said

"Give it a rest." Raph said.

"Its true!" I piped up.

"If your going to fight effectively as a unit you are going to need a leader." Master splinter said sighing, probably annoyed with our fighting.

"Can I be the leader?" Leo asked.

"Why should you be leader? I kicked your butt, I should be leader." Raph said.

"Hey I'm smarter then all you guys put together, it should be me." Donnie said.

"No way! It should be me!" Mikey shouted. We all stared at him for a good minute, because I was the youngest yet Mikey was the most immature. "I don't have a reason, I just think it should be me."

"This is a difficult decision, I will meditate on it." Master splinter said going to his room and closing the door. He opened it again and said, "Its Leonardo." closed the door again.

" No hard feelings Raph?"

"Go stick it in your shell"

* * *

**HEY YO PEOPLE! Im going to try doing two stories now. This second story is a crossover between doctor who and tmnt, including my oc.**

**Im sorry, but I have so many idea's in my mind right now so I have to spill them out **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I was gone for the longest... I was busy with something.**

* * *

"Explain to me one more time, what we're doing here." Mikey whispered, All of us groaned.

"Mikey, you have the WORST memory ever..." I said, sighing and shaking my head

"Mikey, we've been over this," Leo started, shaking his head a bit as he explained "That building has the same logo that was on the van that kidnapped the family, so if we wait here long enough, one of the kidnapers is bound to show his face, and when he does, we'll make him tell us were they took them."

"And then we got ourselves a van!" Mikey said, pumping a fist in the air. I walked behind him and promptly slapped him.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head "Because your an idiot" I stated bluntly.

"Nanni, don't hit him, and Mikey, just hit the guy I tell you to." Leo said, clearly annoyed by the tone in his voice.

"Will do!" Mikey said happily with a thumbs up. I sighed, _how can his mood change so quickly? _I thought

"you sure this is gonna work." Raph asked.

"Trust me they'll be here any second." Leo said. We waited, I don't know how long...Leo was standing watch, Raph was just sitting down, and Mikey, me, and Donnie were playing paper foot ball, well more Mikey and Donnie, I didn't want to play so I kept score. A little while later, most of us we're doing the same thing, Leo was still on watch, Raph was standing around, Mikey was sleeping, Donnie was failing a jump rope, and I was day dreaming... Im still concerned about the human world...

When even _more_ time passed, I became impatience, hated staying in one spot for too long, I fidgeted my fingers, arms and legs, as they were falling asleep, Leo was still watching, _How can he have so much patience? _Raph was still standing around, and Mikey and Donnie were playing eye spy.

I looked over to them.

"OK, I'm thinking of something green, green, green." Mikey said. Donnie just sighed.

"Is it Raphael again?" Donnie asked tiredly.

"Man you good at this!" Mikey said to Donnie.

_Something is wrong with him, its been Raphael for the past ten minutes._ I thought. Mikey is pretty brain dead when it came to eye spy.

"Give it up already! The guys not gonna show." Raph said, I looked over to him, maybe the guys not gonna show after all.

"We have to be patient." Leo said

"No, you have to come up with a better plan, because the five of us here standing up here with our thumbs up out noses." Raph started.

"I don't think they would fit..." Mikey said, he then started to stick his turtle thumb up his nose, I rolled my eyes.

"Don't do that Mikey" I said, letting out a small sigh.

"This is pointless!" Raph said.

"You sure about that Raph?" Leo asked smugly,

"He just showed up didn't he?" Raph asked, he then sighed and said "I should have complained two hours ago."

"So that's how long we've been up here?" I asked, Donnie looked at me and nodded his head yes. I watched as three of my four brothers jumped from the building, I glanced at Leo who said,

"Gentlemen I have a bold and daring plan! There's no time for hesitation, my orders must be followed without question." I rolled my eyes

"Hey Ryan! You hesitated and everyone else already left." He glanced around us, then looked at me. we both sighed, but he did thank me for staying until the end of his speech.

"Alright buddy, we can do this the easy way, or my choice, the hard way." I heard Raph say when we got to the bottom of the building, all of us took our weapons out, ready to fight if it was necessary.

"Ya look at it logically theirs five of us, and only one of you." Donnie said.

"What are you gonna do?" Mikey asked, a smug look on his face. it didn't last long when the man got out some sort of blaster and blasted at us. We quickly dogged, but only by landing by a nearby building.

"You just had to ask Mikey!" Raph yelled

I looked back to the man who started driving in his van "Guys he's getting away!" I said, pointing to the moving van.

"No,he's not!" Leo said. We then climbed the building, and started to chase the van. Raph tried jumping on top of the van but he was just thrown off from a sharp turn, the rest of us still on the man's tail, To make matters WORSE,the guy must have saw us somehow ad started shooting his gun at us. Me,Donnie and Mikey jumped away but Leo kept following, he threw some ninja stars at the car and the tire popped, and the van flipped over.

"Now were getting somewhere." Leo said, we were standing behind a wall and Leo, our crazy leader, started making hand signals, that im pretty sure nobody understood.

"I don't know what that means!" Raph whisper/shouted to Leo. So I was right.

"Go around back!" Leo shouted/whispered back

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Me and Mikey asked. We all snuck around the van to at the back, a bunch of boxes were scattered across the street, Raph opened the other door and a canister of glowing green and blue liquid fell out, it rolled over to Mikey who was wide-eyed at the sight.

"Mom?" Was all he said

* * *

**Rate and review please!**

**Love yall!**


End file.
